


Washington Heights (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the reckless delinquent au: “you showed up at my place in the middle of the night with bruises and blood and you won’t say what happened so I just lead you into the bathroom and clean you up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washington Heights (RAFAEL BARBA)

Rafael Barba was not one to answer the door in the middle of the night, but then you came into his life.

He’s sure that he wouldn’t sleep ever again if it meant keeping you safe and off of the streets, even though he had offered a spot in his bed, in his house, for weeks.

You wouldn’t listen. How could you listen? You were fresh out of jail and Rafael knew that you thought you were going to tarnish his reputation or ruin his career, no matter how many times he kissed you and told you that you were wrong.

It didn’t help that you only allowed Rafael to kiss you in private and barely allowed him to look at you unless you both were behind closed doors.

So when the door knocked Rafael’s mind jumped to you and he got up, even though he didn’t want to because, let’s be real, Rafael only got five hours of sleep on a good night. He pulled himself out of bed and pulled on an undershirt before he pulled open the door to your bloodied, bruised face.

“Shit,” Rafael allowed himself to curse as he pulled you inside, hand cupping your face as he watched the anger burn in your eyes and your fists clench and unclench, “What happened?” He asked, smearing some of the blood from under your nose with his thumb, clearing it away.

But you didn’t answer, settling for shaking your head and saying, “Trujillo,” And that was it. Yes, Rafael understood the name as he knew his history, thank you very much, but what did that have to do with why you were bloody? Did Rafael even want to know? You had done so much to get away from the life that landed you in jail, but your reach was far and it was hard to get all the way out of the life in the amount of time that you had tried.

So instead of prying more Rafael led you to his room, peeling your bloodied hoodie and t-shirt from your body. He unearthed more bruises and cuts and couldn’t control the pride that swept through him when he saw the bruising and bleeding on your knuckles. You had put up a fight and that thought, the thought you hadn’t just taken your beating, made Rafael puff out his chest.

So Rafael stripped you down to your underclothing and left you to sit on the edge of his bed to find the first aid kit in hopes of making your injuries seem less grim than they were. If he knew that you would accept, Rafael would have taken you to the emergency room but he knew that you would pull even farther away from him than you already were. For instance, when Rafael entered his bedroom again you were fully dressed and tying your shoes, ready to get out of his house.

“What are you doing?” He whispered, afraid to speak any louder, “Take your clothes back off.” Your eyebrows shot up but you complied, seemingly ready for Rafael to take you but that’s not what he did. Rafael sat you back down and opened his first aid kit, going to work. “I don’t know why you think you’re no good for me,” Rafael mumbled, “You are wonderful, and amazing. And I love you,” You sucked in a deep breath because the disinfectant burned and Rafael had never, ever said those words to you, “And I need you to know that. Because you need to let me in and you need to let me protect you and I can help you. I need you to let me love you.” He dropped his hand, and his eyes, before you nodded and leaned against him. Rafael took a deep breath, understanding what the contact meant and nodded himself. For the first time all night you didn’t feel angry. You felt loved.


End file.
